


White Naruto

by kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Naruto with new Backstory, i have no clue how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A Naruto with the back story of Weiss Schnee





	White Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz   
> You can also ask me anything

In the middle of the leaf village, there stood a single stage. Many different members of the leaf, many clans all appeared to see this event. "Ladies and gentleman please welcome, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

A single boy stepped to the center of the stage, looking out he only saw a faceless audience.

He sucked in some air as a single spotlight shined down upon him. As the crowd went silent performed a soft piano began to play and as it did he began to sing.

"Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all."

The lights dimmed as the moon hung full in the sky casting a glow on the boy

The scene then split from the boy on stage, to the boy now standing in the center of the forest with the moon shinning down from above. A large Figure stands in front of the boy holding a huge zanbato.

The figure slams its zanbato down at the boy who backflips away, avoiding the attack while in the background the song continues.

"Mirror, tell me something   
Tell me who's the loneliest of all" 

The boy pulls out a specially made katana and then zips across the ground and slashes with fire across the chest. The moon glows white on the forest illuminating everything.

The boy flips midair and lands on the ground behind the figure, the figure spins around and brings its sword down once again but the boy blurs out of sight reappearing in front of the figure he slashes at its legs, then jumps up and stabs at its chest and head.

The figure is unhurt and spins around with its blade, the boy brings his blade up and blocks the attack that sends him skidding back across the ground.  
The boy glares at his opponent and moves for another strike.

But the figure moved too fast and brought its zanbato down in an overhead slash, the boy chat wheels to the side avoiding the attack.

"Fear of what's inside me,  
Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone!" 

The figure lashes out with its sword once again but the boy dodges was unprepared for the third strike that he blocked at the last second but was sent rolling across the ground. 

He back flipped to a handstand and stood. He raised his blade and ran two fingers along the blade then moved them across the ground a strange glyph like symbol appearing below him.

The figure is caught off guard as the boy's speed is increased enough to allow him to dodge.

The boy summons another glyph and is propelled across the ground like he is skating. The figure slams its sword down but the boy blurs out of sight once again and appears in the air and attacks with a barrage of stabs slashes and thrusts of his blade.

He summoned another glyph midair and used it as a platform and bounced off it and slashed the figure across the legs. Landing on the ground, the boy attacks with his blade too fast for the figure to counter. Summoning another glyph, the boy attacks with a rising slash breaking the figure's guard. 

Summoning another glyph at a horizontal angle the boy flys across the figure to cut it across the chest. The figure stumbles back in shock at the hit.

Another glyph appears and the boy bounces off it and performs a spinning slash once again across the figure's chest. Summoning a glyph midair, the boy looked to see the figure spinning with a sword slash so he was forced to jump up into the air to dodge, but was unable to avoid the figure's fist as it slammed into his face sending him flying back.

The boy rolls back across the ground. This time he struggles to get up. He tries to stand but is injured and the area goes black.

Back on stage, the music stops as the boy begins to sing, the clouds that overdid the moon shined to disappear. Back in the forest, the boy stands up, showing that there was a gash above his right eye that was bleeding.

Standing tall, the boy aimed his blade at the figure. He slides his hand across the guard which rotates and the blade glows red. The figure seeing this, dashes across the field and aims to cut the boy in half, but he raises his blade blocking the zanbato and the figure is knocked back by a burst of flames. Unarmed the figure tries to strike out with its large fist.

The boy dodges and spins around before stabbing his blade into the ground as it glowed blue. Spikes of ice rise up and impale the figure in the legs, the boy dashes forward blade glowing yellow as his speed increased, the figure lashed out with its fist again but the boy dodges and preformed a single slash.

Multiple cuts and gashes appear on the body of the figure as the ice shatters. 

"Mirror mirror, what's behind you,  
Save me from the things I see." 

The boy summons a massive glyph under him that flashes multiple colors. 

"I can't keep it from the world,   
why won't you let me hide from me." 

He charges with his fist again them dodges once more by rolling to the side, he holds out two fingers and forms two glyphs before them. A large glyph appears under the figure and exploded sending him into the air 

"Mirror Mirror, tell me something,   
Who's the loneliest of all!"  
Several small stars shoot out to restrain the figure as he struggles to get free.

The boy then jumps, flipping into the air till he is a silhouette in front of the moon, his eyes as cold as ice.

"I'm the loneliest of all."

As the last line was sung, he summoned another glyph and shot down toward the figure and stabs him through the chest. The boy lands on the ground as the figure fades away.

Back on stage, the boy opened his eyes to see the faceless crowd standing and clapping as he bows.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me an email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
